Detouring Oz
by Sadie Edison
Summary: A recent high school graduate, Ruby, takes a road trip. Her friends Tyrus Tin man , Leo the Lion , and Jace the scarecrow join Ruby in the trip of a life time. How will Ruby get back to Kansas?
1. Chapter 1

Every time my mother and I are out somebody always sings Hello Mrs. Robinson at the top of their lungs. At school kids ask me if my mom and Paul Mc Cartney the lead singer of the Beatles had a faded romance. If so is the song dedicated to her? My father is not the lead singer of the Beatles or any member of the band. He is just an average guy with a wife and four kids. I have three younger brothers Chris, David, and Will. Chris the oldest of the three little pigs favorite movie when he was younger was the Wizard of Oz. According to my mom he would run around the yard singing "If I only had a brain." Concerned neighbors came by and asked my parents if he was "a child with special needs." David the second oldest is finally old enough to shave the hair on his chinny chin chin. Claiming he is "now a man." The youngest Will is a robot child. He walks around in a yellow construction helmet, and an orange safety vest with reflectors twenty four seven. Reciting safety rules that officer Dan spoke of in his first grade class. To me, he looks like another member of the Village People. "Danger Will Robinson, Danger!" I say. "Where?" Will looks around caution tape at the ready.


	2. Chapter 2

That next day was the day before the first official day of summer. I stumbled out of bed at 4:00ish pm grabbed my blue fuzzy

house slippers quickly, so that my feet did not catch the cool breeze as I left the warmth and comfort of my full size bed.

Tonight was graduation. I had already been to the high school earlier this morning to practice walking. Practice got over

early; I was on the cell when Andrew walked up to me. "Hey what's up Ruby?"

"Trying to get a hold of my ride." I replied the cell still up to my ear.

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" Andrew offered.

"Sure." I smiled as I walked over and hopped into his truck.

Andrew invited me to his grad party before he put his truck in drive. Without thinking out my day I just agree; applying no

thought to my response "Sure."

"You sure your parents know there will be alcohol there?" Andrew asked concern showing on his face.

"Yes I already talked to them about it, no drinking and driving." Ruby assured him.

"Even if you take a sip of a beer I am not letting you leave." Andrew said sternly.

Ruby looked at Andrew's side profile with a caring disposition patiently waiting for him to continue "But I..." Ruby started.

"It's a rule of mine. Plus I don't want ya driving in that condition. You could get hurt. I won't let that happen."

Ruby smiles at him watching his worried expression he returns the gesture. As his four wheel truck pulls up the incline of my

driveway. He circles around to the front putting it in park. This action caused his front axle to pop. Unbuckling I climbed out of

the cab. Andrew smiles "See you later tonight dude."

"Later girl." Ruby replies sarcastically shutting the truck door retreating to my room.

I have felt like I have already had a day and today was tomorrow. Sleepily I sat down at my vanity staring into the mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all?" I asked into the mirror.

"Well, hello Ms. Ruby Blu Robinson. This is your own personal cosmetic facial profiler mirror. It will be a minute before I can

analyze your request. Now downloading memory checks. Scanning your face profile please remain seated while analysis is

being processed.

**OVAL**

_**Facial contour:**_The oval face width is about 1.5 times longer than any other shaped face.

Ovals are the ideal balanced face shape; this shape is able to wear any hairstyle. Remember to take into consideration certain facial features. Do you wish to play up your eyes or your nose? Bangs can accent your eyes, while hair off the forehead brings balance to your nose in profile.

**SQUARE**

_**Facial contour: Commonly a**_ straight hairline, square jaw line and wide face

To make the edges of a square shaped face appear softer create bangs down over your temples. Recommendations for long hair length should be to or past shoulders. If a short style, is your thing keep hair in a round and soft. If you like your hair pulled up, play with wisps bangs that are allowed to fall around the face.

**ROUND** shaped face

_**Facial contour:**_ Round hairline and round chin line; wide face

Your classic modern style, is a layered, or shag hairstyle. One style suggestion for your face shape is also to keep the hair up on one side, leaving the ear exposed. If bangs are your thing keep them to one side.

**DIAMOND**

_**Facial contour:**_ Narrow forehead, extreme width through cheekbones, and narrow chin

It is best for your face shape to balance a narrow chin; the best look for a diamond face shape to go for is fullness at the bottom. To create an illusion of an oval look use wide wispy bangs. Your classic look is a bob that falls to the chin. It is in your best interest to avoid hairstyles that lift away from the cheeks or move back from the hairline.

**PEAR**

_**Facial contour:**_ Narrow forehead, wide jaw and chin line

Hairstyles that are built up focus on creating symmetry to balance with your wide jaw. Your classic look is layered looks, like the shag flatter the Pear shape face. One style suggestion for your face shape is to tuck your hair behind your ear so that you not draw attention to your cheeks. If a short style, is your thing do not pass the neckline.

**HEART**

_**Facial contour:**_ Wide forehead and narrow chin line

Heart shape faces need a softer, curlier style. The perfect length for heart shaped face is chin length. If bangs are your thing keep them to the side and slanted to draw attention away from the jaw line. Best look, full curly / wavy bouncy it reduces the appearance of width of your forehead. Another suggestion for possible hairstyles is a center part with bangs flipped up or style slanted to one side.

"Your highest result for possible face profiles is: Oval" The mirror computed.

"Thank you" I replied sincerely.

"By the way Ms. Ruby you might want to reapply your grey eyeliner on the bottom left lid. It is a tad smudged. "

I picked up my eyeliner and applied it as suggested freshening up my whole face. Smiling into the mirror I exited the room

finished getting ready.

Back at the high school I wait for my name to be called up to accept my diploma. The person at the head of the row yells

"One, two, three," on three my row stands up and we single file and stand in line waiting for our names to be called so for a

few seconds we can walk across a stage shake a few hands, grab a paper and try not to trip on our way on and off the

stage.

"Ruby Blu Robinson." The announcer called.

I walked carefully across the stage so not to trip, as my name was being chanted in all different directions in the crowd. _Yes I _

_made it this far and haven't trip _as the principal move my tassel to the right.

"Congratulations Class of 2018!" The announcer yells.

As the whole class stands and caps fly into the air. After the ceremony the class in a large mass gathers in the multi-purpose

room to collect our diplomas. Ruby enters the room half dazed and completely exhausted when her eyes locked on Andrew.

He ran straight up to her arms open in a warm embrace. He picked her up twirling her around in a strong hold hug. Placing

Ruby back on her feet she smiles quietly saying "We did it," resting her head on his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Will wined pulling at Ruby's door handle. "Let me in, Let me in, Ruby or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your room in." Will

inhaled the largest breathe he could muster up. He looked like a squirrel Will puffed out his cheeks as he waited for Ruby to

open her bedroom door.

Ruby jumped to her feet swinging the door open. She bent down deflating will cheeks. He glared at her a minute before

reveling the white cordless phone behind his back. "The phone is for you, it's your friend Leo." Will said triumphantly.

My friend Leo is a quirky character with her flared jeans, sport jersey tops, and designer brand sneakers. She is a walking

fortune cookie. Her whole life revolves around horoscopes. She Plans her everyday to day around the advice of those things.

Her mother is a gypsy fortune teller reading people's palms and tarots.

"Thanks. Ruby replied retrieving the phone from Will. Hello."

"Hey Ruby what's up?" Leo chatted into the phone.

"Not a whole lot you?"

Leo sighed "You know that guy I had a huge crush on Tyrus Black?"

"Oh yeah Tin man!" Ruby recalled.

Everyone at school use to call him that, because he practically has every face piercing. Eyebrow, septum, upper and lower

snake bites, tongue, gauges, and one non-color Celtic symbols tattoo sleeve on his left arm. He has advanced Ag. welding.

He went to a state competition for Skills U.S.A. for his joint welds. Though I did not get this information from him directly, I

heard it from Leo who brags on him a lot. Tyrus doesn't seem the type to boast he keeps to himself. To me his mannerisms

reveal someone distant, cold, and emotionless.

"Well my horoscope said to embrace new adventures soon to be headed my way. Leo sounded genuinely excited. According

to a mutual friend of ours he is working at the new pizza joint in the mall. Leo paused. I was wondering if you would go to

the mall with me to stop by and say hi. I am too cowardly to go by myself. I would probably chicken out what do you say?"

"Sure, let me give you a call back." Ruby asked.

"Alright talk to you later." Leo replied hanging up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo and I entered the mall through the food court

Leo and I entered the mall through the food court. We made our way to Mancini's Pizza. Two guys were sitting at a table in the Mancini uniforms: white polo's with green collars and red visors with the Mancini logo. Leo pointed to the guy with brown spiked hair and black slacks. His back was facing us, "That's Tyrus!" Leo squealed.

The other guy was thin framed. He had straw, colored hair with black highlights. It was a layered hairstyle parted off to one side and tight chick pant slacks. Leo and I joined them in the middle of an argument.

"You look like a fish with a hook in its mouth."

"My lip piercing is better than your chick pants." Tyrus commented.

"Hey Tyrus." Ruby greeted Leo's love interest.

Tyrus looked up at Ruby and glanced at Leo. Leo just smiled.

"Hey Ruby, Leo this is my friend Jace." He introduced the kid in chick pants. "Why don't you two have a seat? We are on break."

"Hello," Jace smiled as he slid over patting the seat next to him. Tyrus followed his example moving over. Ruby sat next to Jace, while Leo took the empty seat next to Tyrus.

"So Jace..." Ruby said trying to strike up a conversation.

"What big arms you have!" Leo blurted out.

Tyrus laughed at her comment, "All the better to hug you with, my dear."

"Tyrus, Jace say good- bye to your friends your lunch break ended two minutes ago." The manger barked, straitening his name tag waving them back to behind the counter. He was a hefty man with a handle bar mustache and a mustard stain in the center of his white polo shirt.

Tyrus and Jace exchanged glances pulling out their cells from their pockets. Ruby looked at Leo gesturing her to pick up Tyrus's cell instead of intensely staring at.

Leo picked up on the gesture and grasped the cell in her palm. She punched in her cell number placing it back on the table. Ruby finished putting her number in Jace's cell and passed it to Leo. She picked up Tyrus's cell typing in her number sliding it across the table to him. Leo repeated the motions placing her number in Jace's phone book handing it back to him. "See you two later." Jace smiled picking up his cell bowing out to clock in.

"Fill free to stop by and bug us at work anytime." Tyrus smiled checking out Leo as he picked up his cell and turned back to his job clocking in.


End file.
